


Drinking Wine of out Coffee Cups

by trash_dot_edu



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, morgan gets taken care of for once, the boys get tipsy and emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_dot_edu/pseuds/trash_dot_edu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He saw how Morgan just looked deflated and lost, and did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him.<br/>Morgan started in surprise but didn’t push Reid away. Reid was kneeling next to him, awkwardly grasping his face with one hand and pushing his hair out of their faces with the other. It wasn’t romantic, or sexy, but it was comfort and love and absolutely perfect."</p>
<p>Just something short and a little fluffy and a tiny bit sexy. Could really take place whenever, but I wrote this way back when I was watching season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Wine of out Coffee Cups

Drinking Wine out of Coffee Cups

_It’s early in the morning, what are we doing up still?_  
Drinking wine out of coffee cups,  
that’s fine by me  
As long as I’m lying by you.  
Langhorne Slim  & the Law, Coffee Cups

Reid was perched precariously on the countertop as Morgan moved about the kitchen, idly stepping over Clooney now and then. The microwave blinked 2:16 AM at Reid’s tired eyes. The jet had landed back in Quantico not an hour ago, the harrowing events of their last case having chased them the whole way across the skies. Assignments like these—where one of the team confronted death and won just barely—shook everybody up. Morgan had taken one look at Reid, eyes drooping as he stood, and grabbed the other man’s go-bag.  


“You’re too tired to drive anywhere, Reid. You’re coming home with me, okay?” Reid just nodded and shuffled after him. Both men knew it wasn’t necessary—an officer could easily drive him home—but Reid appreciated it anyway. He knew that neither of them wanted to be alone, and that neither of them knew how to ask the other for company.  


Reid watched as Morgan set out two coffee mugs on the counter top, moved towards the coffee machine, and then stopped. Instead of coffee, Morgan poured generous amounts of wine into each cup, shrugging only when Reid raised an eyebrow. “What? I think we need this more than coffee.” Reid nodded at that and stared into the red liquid sloshing around his mug.  


“You know, you were really dumb today, kid,” Morgan said almost casually as he hopped up onto the counter next to Reid. He was an expert in profiling, however, and could still hear some anger and…something else, in the way Morgan’s voice shook a little.  


“It was worth the risk. If we just came barging in there he would’ve set his bomb off instantly,” Reid shrugged. “And we found the girl.”  


“Reid! He could have set it off anyway, with you right in front of him! And putting your gun down? I don’t know what could have made you think that was a good idea. You would have died, Reid. Do you understand that?” Morgan’s voice rose in pitch as he spoke, finally ending in a shout.  


“Of course I understand that. I mean, I am a genius,” Reid peeked over the rim of his mug to see if his joke succeeded in drawing a smile out of Morgan. Nothing. “Lesser of two evils, I guess? It was a bad situation either way, and I’d rather have you and Hotch come out of it alive than all three of us dying. Not great options, yeah, but I stand by my choice. It was obvious. I’d make it again,” Reid shrugged.  


“Wha—Are you serious? You’re serious. Jesus Christ Spencer,” Morgan scrubbed a hand over his face and slipped off the counter, only to wheel around to face Reid again. “It’s not about numbers. Not about how many agents survive. You think me and Hotch could even have left you with that maniac and waited downstairs like you said? You’re not just one agent less or more, Reid…you’re—you’re you. You really think the choice was obvious? The choice wasn’t even there. It is never an option to think like that, to decide who dies and who lives. We’re a team—we operate as a unit, okay?”  


Reid nodded, but he knew Morgan was wrong. He knew the day would come when one of the team would live at another’s expense. Sensing Morgan was not done, Reid silently poured more wine into his cup in order to occupy his hands and waited for him to speak again.  


“You can’t just do that. You can’t just decide to…sacrifice yourself for us. Do you have any idea what would happen? Our team would fall apart, Spencer…everything would just—fall apart,” Morgan’s speech stuttered to a stop, his voice breaking at the end.  


It was at this point that Morgan’s face would usually clear and force out a smile, signaling that the argument was done. Instead, however, his face looked crumpled and miserable. By Reid’s count, it had been forty-six seconds since the outburst, and he expected Morgan to sigh, clap a hand on his back, and say “Sorry, man,” within the next thirty seconds at most. By 1 minute and 57 seconds, however, Morgan’s mouth was still set in a grim frown, and he slid down until he was sitting on the floor, his back against the cabinets. Reid waited a moment before moving to sit next to him. At a loss for what to say to comfort Morgan, Reid just handed him the wine and watched as Morgan gulped straight from the bottle. He refrained from stating how many different types of bacteria were crawling on the outside of the wine bottle.  


“Reid, I need you to not pull that kind of shit again. Those kinds of stunts, they’re not worth the risk. Even if you think you’ll catch an un-sub or save someone, it’s just not worth risking your life.” Morgan paused, wondering when his moral compass began pointing to Spencer Reid, instead of what was right and just.  


“Derek,” Reid began slowly, as if afraid to spook the other man, “that’s the job. I’m an SSA…we deal with people who’ve been hurt by—by monsters, and we have to do everything we can within reason to protect them.”  


“I know, kid, I know what the job is,” Morgan groaned in frustration and reached up to pull another bottle down from the counter. “But can’t you just have more regard for your own life than for the damn job?” He passed the wine to Reid, who had also forgone his coffee cup. A warm feeling spread throughout his throat and chest and he felt the edge of anxiety leave his thoughts.  


“Derek, I know that I’m a valuable resource for the team, and I wouldn’t do something reckless to compromise the abilities of the team, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Spencer knew that it wasn’t, but was purposefully dense to suss out what Morgan really was worried about.  


“Don’t be dumb. I just—I just worry about you, kid. I just don’t want anything to happen to you, alright? I need you safe.” Morgan turned away from Reid, his face hot.  


Reid sat silently as his mind—his big, clever, genius brain—struggled to process this. That someone could care for him on such an intimate level, that that someone could be Derek Morgan. Whatever the kind of love Morgan had for him—he wasn’t quite sure—he knew it was big, all encompassing, and completely novel to him. All thought fled his brain, and he was left only with some primal instinct to comfort and soothe his friend. He saw how Morgan just looked deflated and lost, and did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him.  


Morgan started in surprise but didn’t push Reid away. Reid was kneeling next to him, awkwardly grasping his face with one hand and pushing his hair out of their faces with the other. It wasn’t romantic, or sexy, but it was comfort and love and absolutely perfect.  


Morgan broke the kiss just as it was turning sloppy and let his forehead rest on Reid’s. “Reid…,” he cleared his throat, “Spencer. What’s going on?” He didn’t say it unkindly but he saw the younger man rapidly close himself off. “No, no come here, Spencer. I—I need that.” Before either man could acknowledge their embarrassment, Morgan pulled Reid up to his lap, his skinny knees on either side of his thighs. Reid stared for a moment, his mouth slightly open and a dazed look in his eye before Morgan pitched forward and caught him in a hard kiss. Morgan wound his arms around Reid’s bony frame and brought his knees up a little to bring him closer. Reid held Morgan’s face softly, as if he were afraid to break him, and kissed him back with such tenderness that tears formed in the corner of Morgan’s eyes and ran into his smile lines.  


Easing himself off of Morgan’s lap, Reid stood and guided him to his bedroom. Morgan sat heavily on his bed, blinking blearily as the wine and exhaustion crashed down on him.  


“Come on, let’s get you to bed, okay? Where are you pajamas? Derek?”  


Morgan had already curled up on top of the covers, shoes and all, and flapped a hand sleepily in Reid’s direction. “’M fine.” Reid set about removing the other man’s shoes and pants and getting him under the covers. Clooney shuffled in half-asleep and took his place on the bed by Morgan’s feet. Leaning in the doorway, Reid let himself look at his friend. Most people looked peaceful when they slept, but he thought Morgan just looked sad. And exhausted. What an effort it must be to keep a smile on all day and be so strong for everyone all the time. Reid turned to leave for the couch when Morgan mumbled, “Pretty boy. Can you stay with me?” Reid’s heart broke a little at hearing the other man’s voice sound so small and fragile for once.  


He stripped down to just his boxers and t-shirt and eased into bed next to Morgan, who shifted so they were facing each other. He exhaled a quiet thank you. “I’m sorry, Spencer. You just really scared me today,” he whispered, his voice thick. “I just want you to be safe, kid, but it’s hard to protect you when you keep putting yourself in danger.”  


“I’m sorry, too, okay? But you don’t need to protect me, Derek. It’s not your job to take care of everyone.” Reid noted a few tears leaking out onto Morgan’s pillow. “I’m tough. We all are. So you don’t need to be strong for us all the time. You can let yourself be taken care of sometimes, you know.”  


Morgan just shut his eyes and nodded mutely, and the younger agent moved closer to thumb away his tears. Cradling his face, Reid pressed a tentative kiss on his lips and gently slid atop Morgan's body when he began to kiss back. Reid licked into his mouth slowly, humming in encouragement when Morgan’s hands moved up to grasp his hips. He let the older man dictate how fast they went, trying not to grind down into his lap. Morgan slowly sat them both up, not once breaking the kiss until he tugged Reid’s shirt off, closely followed by his own.  


“Mm, Pretty boy, you’re just as beautiful as I thought…” he began mapping out Reid’s flushed chest with his mouth. Reid tried to get a hold on the butterflies this statement let loose in his stomach and filed it away for later analysis. He gently pushed Morgan back against the pillows and moved to his neck, lapping softly at the sweat glistening there and intermittently nipped at the soft skin. “You’re even more perfect than I thought you’d be,” Reid whispered into Morgan’s neck, the words both bold and timid. Morgan groaned and pushed his hips upwards, desperately seeking friction, and was rewarded as Reid deliberately slid his clothed cock against his. He let loose a growl and flipped their positions so Reid’s slim body was beneath his. They both scrambled to kick off their shorts. Morgan lowered his body back towards Reid’s and felt a shiver of pleasure as their skin, already sticky with sweat, made contact. Finding himself slightly unsure of what to do, Morgan let his head rest in the bony crook of the other man’s neck and took a few deep breaths. One of Reid’s hands lightly skimmed down his side and rested hesitantly against his hip. Once he received a nod of consent from Morgan, he slipped his hand in the space between them and took them both in hand. They slid slickly against each other in Reid’s hand in a mix of sweat and precome. Morgan burrowed closer to Reid’s neck, already feeling heat pool at the base of his spine. By the sounds Reid was making—little breathy mewls and sighs—he could tell that neither would last very long. Reid sped up his rhythm and with his other hand tugged Morgan’s close to his chest and placed it over his heart.  


“Feel that?” he panted. Morgan nodded, moving his head to look down into Reid’s face. “I’m alive, I’m safe, I’m right here. You don’t need to worry. I’m right here for you, Derek,” he said, his words punctuated with small hitches of breath and short moans.  


“I know. I know, Pretty boy. I need you here—God, I need you…” Reid surged up to kiss him, his hand moving faster still. He rolled his thumb over the head of Morgan’s cock, smearing the wetness out. Morgan moved to bite at Reid’s pale neck again, worrying the skin with his teeth as he groaned and thrust against Reid’s slick length. Reid arched his back and gave a broken sob as he came; at the first hot splash on his belly, Morgan soon followed.  


They lay panting for a minute, bodies stuck together with sweat and come. “Spencer,” Morgan breathed, “thank you.” He grabbed one of their t-shirts from the floor and wiped the mess off of their chests with a grimace. He tossed it somewhere behind him and flopped down next to Reid. Morgan turned on his side and wrapped his body around Reid’s so that the younger man’s head was neatly tucked beneath his chin. Reid instinctively drew his arms around Morgan’s back, to hold him close, to protect him, to reassure each other they were alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you feel inclined! I appreciate anything constructive you have to say.  
> My (mainly moreid) blog is http://trashdotedu.tumblr.com


End file.
